1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-volatile memory devices and, more particularly, to a single-poly erasable programmable non-volatile memory cell with the characteristics of faster program speed and lower current consumption while programming the cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single-poly electrically programmable read-only-memory (EPROM) cell is a non-volatile storage device which is suggested to be fabricated by process steps fully compatible with conventional single-poly CMOS fabrication process. As a result, single-poly EPROM cells are often embedded in CMOS logic and mixed-signal circuits.
Conventional single-poly EPROM cells utilize a well region as the control gate of the cell, and further utilize adjoining N+ and P+ contact regions, which are formed in the well region, as a means for biasing the well region and injecting minority carriers into the surface of the well region during programming. Typically, the single-poly EPROM cells are programmed by applying a large positive voltage to the N+ and P+ regions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,231 to Ohsaki teaches an EEPROM cell which can be manufactured by a standard CMOS process. The EEPROM cell has a first MOS transistor formed in a semiconductor substrate of a first conductivity type and having current conducting regions of a second conductivity type and a gate electrode, a well of a second conductivity type provided in the substrate, a plate electrode formed on the well with an insulating layer interposed therebetween, and at least one region of the first conductivity type formed in the well adjacent to the plate electrode. The gate electrode and the plate electrode are connected in common and act as a floating gate, and the well acts as a control gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,764 filed by Chang teaches a P-channel single-poly EPROM cell has P+ source and P+ drain regions, and a channel extending therebetween, formed in an N-type well. A thin layer of tunnel oxide is provided over the channel and over significant portions of P+ source and P+ drain regions. A poly-silicon floating gate overlies the tunnel oxide. A P diffusion region is formed in a portion of the N-well underlying the floating gate and is thereby capacitively coupled to the floating gate. The P diffusion region serves as a control gate for the memory cell. Programming is accomplished by coupling a sufficient voltage to the floating gate via the control gate while biasing the source and drain regions to cause the hot injection of electrons from the N-well/drain junction to the floating gate. One disadvantage of this approach is that a large coupling area (P diffusion region—floating gate) is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,542 to Lin et al. teaches an EEPROM structure which has a longer data retention period. The EEPROM structure includes a write select transistor, a read select transistor, and a floating gate sense transistor. The source of the write select transistor is capacitively coupled to the floating gate of the floating gate sense transistor via a tunnel oxide layer. The floating gate of the floating gate sense transistor is also capacitively coupled to a control gate line via a gate oxide layer. The sense transistor is formed as an enhancement transistor so as to allow the EEPROM structure to be operated in a region where the floating gate potential is positive for both programmed and erased conditions, thereby using only positive charges to store data. However, the cell structure needs a limiting tunneling window, which complicates the fabrication process of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,190 filed Jan. 25, 2002 entitled “Single-poly embedded EPROM”, by Yang et al., which is commonly owned by the same party of the present application, teaches a 2-T (two-transistor) EPROM cell comprising two serially connected P-type metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors formed in an N well. One of the two PMOS transistors (first transistor) acts as a select transistor. A gate of the other PMOS transistor serves as a floating gate. The select gate is coupled to a select gate voltage (VSG). A source of the select transistor is biased to source line voltage (VSL). A drain of the second PMOS transistor is biased to a bit line voltage (VBL), thereby providing a negative bias on the floating gate to perform programming mode without applying a certain bias on a conventional control gate that is omitted in this case.
Although the 2-T EPROM (Neobit™) technology disclosed in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,190 has several advantages in terms of, for example, cell size and CMOS process compatibility, over other prior arts, the cell performance such as programming speed is still not satisfactory yet. By way of example, the current consumption for programming a 2-T EPROM cell may be up to >100 μA for a programming time period of about 10−4 second (operation conditions: VBL=VSG=VPP=−6V; VSL=VNW=0V). To meet the requirements of future portable electronic equipments, it is desired to provide an EPROM cell having lower current consumption during programming and faster programming speed as well.